The present invention relates to the new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Wu-La-La’ discovered as a whole plant mutation in a tissue cultured batch of Hosta ‘Empress Wu’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,774 by the inventor in the Jun. 24, 2013 in the greenhouses of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division and also by sterile shoot tip tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and in both systems found to be stable and reproduce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.